Neglect
by Sanmyaku Lawliet
Summary: Sometimes Seto can be... neglectful. Not much plot besides that. Rated M for partial lemon.


Neglect

Ryou moaned letting his head fall back against the pillow as Seto began kissing and licking his neck. He entangled his fingers in his koi's brunette locks and tilted his head to the side to allow him better access. A small smirk crossed the young CEO's face as he languorously licked the pale skin of Ryou's neck then took his earlobe into the warm moisture of his mouth. Ryou let out a soft sound of pleasure and grabbed Seto's face, pulling him into a deep kiss. The brunette cooperated, returning the kiss passionately, if not a bit roughly, while running his hand down the white-haired male's body. He stopped briefly before sliding his hand into Ryou's pants and grabbing him. Ryou cried out and since Mokuba wasn't home, Seto didn't try to silence him. Instead he decided to enjoy Ryou's moans and cries.

"Ah! S-Seto!" He stammered, his face flushing crimson.

Seto grinned seductively at him and squeezed him again. Ryou moaned Seto's name and pushed against his hand. Without even thinking, his hands went to the buttons on Seto's shirt and began swiftly unbuttoning them. Seto leant down to capture Ryou's lips once again as the latter ran his hands over his now bare chest.

"You're pretty hard, Ryou…" Seto commented, tightening his grip on Ryou's manhood.

Ryou's eyes squeezed shut as he cried out in ecstasy.

"Nngh. S-Seto… Please…" He begged, his cheeks tinted bright red.

Seto smirked and retracted his hand from Ryou's pants.

"You ready already, Ryou?" He teased running his thumb over Ryou's soft, kiss swollen lips.

Ryou shivered slightly then returned his koi's lustful smile.

"You're not disappointed are you? We could always go again, right?"

Seto chuckled and kissed Ryou's cheek.

"Eager aren't we?" He leaned closer and practically purred. "I like that."

With that said, he yanked Ryou's T-shirt over his head and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Ryou buried his fingers in Seto's hair and ran his other hand over his back, pulling him closer to him. They pulled away from each other when they both began having trouble breathing. Seto reached down and unbuttoned Ryou's jeans then went for the zipper.

'RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!'

Seto's cell phone began ringing. As if on instinct Seto sat up and answered it in a calm business-like voice while still positioned between Ryou's legs.

Ryou, still flushed and panting, gave him an incredulous look for more than one reason.

"You can't be serious."

Seto looked back down at Ryou then continued his conversation with what sounded like one of Kaiba Corp.'s employees.

"Can't you accomplish the simplest of tasks, Hiragi?" Seto said coldly into the phone then sighed exasperated.

Ryou pouted as Seto hung up on the employee and stood up. He buttoned his shirt then began pulling his shoes on. Ryou sat up, shirtless, his hair disheveled, a couple of marks on his neck, and his pants undone.

"And where are you going?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Seto sighed again.

"I've got to go handle some things at Kaiba Corp…" He explained.

Ryou fell back against the pillows and layed on his stomach.

"You suck, Seto." He grumbled. "This is neglect, you know."

Seto frowned and walked over to the door.

"You're mad at me aren't you?"

Ryou sighed.

"No. You have to work. That's important. I understand…"

"Mokuba should be home around nine and I'll be back in maybe an hour or so…" He informed and received a nod in reply then he left without another word.

Ryou sat up, his pout still remaining, and began channel surfing though he wasn't really paying the shows any attention.

Seto returned home late. About 1 or 2 a.m. He checked on Mokuba, who was snoring like the little gremlin he is, then quietly slipped into his and Ryou's bedroom to see that his white-haired koi had fallen asleep watching TV with the remote still lightly clutched in his hand. He couldn't help but notice how Ryou had simply taken his jeans off and gone to bed in his Kuroshitsuji T-shirt and blue boxers. Ryou was simply too cute sometimes. Seto allowed a small smile to cross his face as he took the remote from his hand and pulled the blanket over him. Ryou stirred slightly but didn't awaken. Seto went to the closet and changed into his sleepwear, which consisted of a plain black T-shirt and black cotton pants. Once he was done changing, he slipped into the bed and laid next to his koi throwing an arm over his sleeping form and pulling him close.

Ryou blinked awake and instantly noticed the warmth of Seto's body on his back. He let out a small yawn and turned over on his side to face his koibito.

"An hour, huh?" He said sarcastically but this sarcasm was downplayed by his snuggling against him, his head resting on his chest.

"Gomen" Seto smiled apologetically.

"Daijoubu" Ryou returned the smile and lightly pressed his lips to Seto's. "But next time don't make me wait so long. I miss you when you're gone."

Seto kissed him again and held him a bit closer.

"I'll keep that in mind, koi."

Ryou giggled softly.

"Oyasumi, Seto."

"Oyasumi."

Translation notes:

Koi=love, lover

Oyasumi=Goodnight

Gomen/Gomen nasai=I'm sorry

Daijoubu=It's okay, I'm okay

Errr... Read and Review? :3


End file.
